1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sound reproducing components and more particularly to an improved endless sound reproducing tape cartridge.
2. Prior Art
Various types of endless sound reproducing magnetic tape cartridges are known in the art. One improved type is that set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,461, entitled "Endless Magnetic Tape Cartridge", issued Jan. 7, 1969 to R. E. Causino. That cartridge features an endless roll of magnetic tape, the inner loop of which is trained around angled tape guides into a position which is at right angles to the position of the tape in the roll and is then contacted by the drive capstan and playing head of the sound reproducing mechanism. This change in orientation is carried out in order to permit the tape cartridge to be more compact than other types of cartridges employing a different tape orientation. The improved tape cartridge of U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,461 also employs a tape brake which automatically locks tape holder disc thereby holding the tape roll against rotation except when in the sound reproducing device. However, such brake is relatively complicated and includes a number of parts difficult to assemble together, particularly on automated machinery.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved endless tape cartridge, preferably of the general type of that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,461 and having its advantages but which could be more easily assembled, particularly on automated equipment, and which would comprise a fewer number of components and would be less expensive to produce. Such device preferably should provide improved tape braking means, improved means for training tape around guides and for inspecting the same, and means for permitting erasure of the tape as desired.